


Blind Leading the Blind

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can try to look at other girls, sure. Call me cliche, but none of them compare to you. (Originally posted on 5/5/11.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Leading the Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post of my first Victorious fanfic with my OTP, Beck and Jade. Please enjoy!

You're different. I've known that since I laid my eyes on you.

Most guys would be drawn to girls like Tori, who always shine and are the constant center of attention with their obvious good looks and flawless smiles and naivete.

Other guys would be moved towards girls like Cat - bright haired, quirky, optimistic.

Girls like that, you have to look after. Protect with your life.

You, though, you don't want that.

You don't seem to want anything, though.

That might be what first caught my eye, after all.

The fact that you didn't seem to need anyone. The fact that you were so tough and different from any other girl I'd ever seen. You didn't give a damn about what anyone else thought. You were just...you.

You were Jade West.

It sounds sappy, all of this, but you really have no idea the effect you have on people. On me in particular. It's insane, really, the type of attraction you hold for me. I'm only stunned that no one else has seen this until now.

Because, apparently, no one except Sinjin has asked you out. No one besides me, that is.

I hold to the fact that they were simply scared of you. Frightened of your dark clothes, glares, snippy remarks. I think I was the only one brave enough to talk to you, even though you shot me down the first couple of times. Poor Sinjin got a punch to the gut and he fell in love even more, while you just insulted me and I was hooked.

I really can't help myself, the fact that I love you so much, you know?

I mean sure, you take some getting used to. You glare at people like they're bugs, you shoot insults at them, you walk around in dark clothes with dark eyeliner and a dark disposition, you play with scissors and sharp objects in general. Somehow, I like all of these things about you.

I guess that's what you do to people, Jade. Make people look like fools, and then, almost like your words are being backed up, you turn everyone _into_ fools.

I know a lot of things about you, believe it or not. I notice things. What you hate, what you like. And what you like is a very short list, so I think I deserve some brownie points for that one.

You don't like presents, but I get them for you anyway. Especially when your eyes lit up against your will for that Pikachu stuffed animal.

Every now and then, I will slip a Pokemon card in the slit of your locker, just to be nice because I know you still love them. It sounds really awkward, I know, but this is how we work, me and Jade. She hates the really girly ones, preferring ones like Scyther (go figure), Garchomp, and Umbreon over the ones that Cat squeals over.

That's just how Jade is. Unorthodox.

I enjoy that, though.

Sure, there's that cliche that behind the rough exterior lies a warm person. She's just been too hurt by everyone else to let that person out yet except around certain people. There's only a select few that she actually lets her guard down around. Cat being one, and the other spot is reserved for yours truly. But I had to work for that, unlike Cat, who has been her friend for years, and is the foil to Jade's darkness. Maybe that's how they work, the two of them. Maybe that's how they're good friends, even after all of these years that have shaped them so differently.

There's not much else I can think of to say about you, except that there is just so much more to Jade than everyone thinks.

I sit here, waiting for everyone else to arrive at lunch, waiting for you. I got out of class early, so I naturally get to lunch first.

And there you come, strutting up. Tori must have done something stupid, because I can hear your voice imitate hers in that old-timey actress way and I smile because you're funny. That's another thing people don't bother to see.

The five of you approach and sit down at our usual table, Andre and Robbie sit by Tori and Cat respectively, while the seat by me is reserved for you. Always for you. _Only_ for you.

There's some banter between everyone, ending up with you insulting Tori's intelligence and Cat laughing because she doesn't completely understand and Robbie staring at Cat like she's the sun and Andre trying to cool Tori's temper.

It's natural.

Because the way we bicker, fight, love, hate, it's all like a family. Kind of like a dysfunctional family made up of different personalities, different traits, different styles. It's really an interesting dynamic the six of us have.

I let out a sigh, and you hear it because you're so close to me. Never a problem, that. If anything, I'd want you to be closer, but we're in public so that'd be deemed "inappropriate."

"Sad without your magic carpet, _Aladdin_?"

I grin at you and you take my hand in yours underneath the table, never breaking eye contact. Just barely, I can see the faintest of smiles cross your features and it's not one of those smarmy ones, it's a genuine smile, reserved only for me.

"Things are perfect, _Jasmine_."

And you're taken aback by the sound of a new nickname. You pull your hand away and quirk a brow. "Pet names? Really?"

"You started it."

"I was _joking_. Making fun of your silly hair."

"I can always cut it off."

And you freeze, because you love my hair, even if you won't admit it to me freely.

" _Joke_."

You snarl at me.

I wouldn't trade that snarl for anything else in the world.


End file.
